Tales of Sundria
by djcat12
Summary: this is a story about a girl and her bother who want to be a country. no-one knew about them, so they stayed in the shadows but were given a second chance by Vietnam and China. so this is the tale of a new country trying to make their way through the harsh life of a country. but they make it with the help of China, Vietnam, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand and Japan. T- violence.
1. Chapter 1, A Dream, A Hope

**this is my first main charter oc story! please don't leave bad reviews and if you don't like couples no bad reviews thanks!**

"hey brother..." a little girl was next to her brother. she had long brown hair that when to her ankles and she had three lotuses in the left side of her hair with a plum blossom in the middle.

"what is it Sundria?" a little boy the same age asked. he had messy brown hair that the bangs went to his chin.

"if we became a country what would it be like?"

"if we became a country, it would be a place where no one was huddled in a corner trying to keep warm and people will dance in the sun, we will can here the wolves song of happiness and not sadness and people will never go hungry and it will be spring all year long."

"i like the sound of that and it will be called Okamikou..."

"nah i like the name Sundria better."

"really?!"

"ya that way the sun will always be shining on us."

" ya..." Sundria and Okamikou remembered that talk before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2, Thief

"WAIT! STOP YOU THIEF!" a police man yelled. Okamikou ran holding one piece of bread in is left hand and the anther in his mouth. he had a knife in his right. _ha you'll never get me fools! _he said to him self. then their was a bang but he deflected it easily with his knife. he hear one of the police men swear and and started to shot at him in a raped paste. but Okamikou just jumped up and went in to the crowd of people who were watching. the police officer ceased fire and looked around for him. while running through the crowed he bumped in to two people a man and a woman. the man had dark hair tied back into a ponytail. and the woman long, somewhat choppy dark brown hair that she wears in a low ponytail tied with a red scrap of fabric. they were both very strange but he didn't have time who they were. he just kept running and then a police man crossed his path.

"wha!" Okamikou slammed right in to him. they topped to the ground and the piece of bread that was in is moth fell to the ground. Okamikou quickly got up, he didn't have time to get the piece bread, and started to run but the officer pulled out a gun and started to shot at his feet. Okamikou knew that he couldn't doge the bullets forever. then just by luck Sundria dropped out the sky and landed on his head. she grabbed the piece of bread while she was there.

"come on i only bought us some time!" she and Okamikou started to run. a few minutes later more officers arrived at the scene

"follow them!" the chief yelled.

"yes sir" and they spit up to find to duo. the man and woman peered out of the crowed. _who were they?_ they both thought.

~in an ally~

"well that was exciting!" Sundria panted.

"thanks you saved my but back their.."

"no probe it what family dose, now lets eat!" they looked at the bread. one was dusty from the ground and the other was sweaty form Okamikou hand.

"sorry.."

"well food is food.." Sundria grabbed the dusty one and stared to eat. Okamikou just stared at his.

"when we have are country no one will have to eat this..." Sundria stared at him and looked at her piece of bread that already had a chunk out of it.

" ya" she looked at the bread for longing that they eat better in the future.

"that dream will have to wait because right now your going prison!" Okamikou and Sundria stood up to saw 4 police offices. they ran.

"Fire!" the officers started to fire rounds at them. they didn't even care about the food they just ran, they just ran...for their lives were more important. then like in slow motion Sundria fell to the ground. she spluttered out blood, she held her side that gushed out blood. Okamikou ran to his sister's aid. he grabbed her ad dragged her behind a wooded crate.

"Sundria! SUNDRIA! SPEAK TO ME!" Sundria looked up at him blood dripping from her mouth.

"brother?" it was hard to hear with all the rounds of bullets going on. "get out of her..." she coughed up blood.

"i can't not with out you!"

"you must..."

"no, never!"

"please..." tears formed in her eyes.

"Sundria, I'm not leaving without you!" he had tears streaming down his face.

" what about our dream?"

"it doesn't mater with out you by my side to see it happen!"

"please run..." her eyes started to close.

"Sundria! stay with me!"

"hand her to me." Okamikou looked up to see the woman form earlier.

"why are you-" he notice the shooting stopped.

"China already took care of it." C_hina?_ he looked and saw the man from before holding a fraying pan and ladle. _his name is China?!_

"more are coming! hurry!" he handed Sundria to the woman and her, Okamikou and China dashed away.

**was it good? leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3, China and Vietnam

Vietnam laded Sundria in the hotel room that her and 'China' stayed in, and she was wrapping her wound. all Okamikou could do was look at the room it was the finest one he had ever seen.

"Who are you anyways?!"

"Just some couple passing through."

"we are not a couple Vietnam!" 'China' said

"Vietnam?! her name is Vietnam?!" their was silence in the room.

"no actual her name is-" 'China' was cut off by to the door being broken through.

"criminals all of you! you will all go to prison!" a police officer yelled.

"wait a moment why are you saying we'll go to prison!" 'China seemed to be distressed.

" you help these criminals so that makes you criminals!"

"but you can't arrest us." 'Vietnam' said.

"yes we can!"

"no you cant because..."

"why can't we."

" because were countries!" 'china' butted in.

"huh?"

"My name is China, i represent China and my friend here is Vietnam, she represent Vietnam."

" your joking right!"

"no he not see her a thousand years ago hes there with the emperor!"

" What!?"

"what the kids we can still arrest them!"

"no you can't because were going to help them start a new country!"

"WHAT!" the police and Okamikou both said together.

later after they proved their identity,

"you guys well really help us become a country!'

"of course and it will be called Okamikou right?" after china said that Okamikou looked at him the at Sundria.

"no it will be called Sundria..." he said with his head held high.

**sorry short chapter i lost ideas! but was it good?**


End file.
